magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Fight Ippatsu! Juuden-chan!
Japanese Title: ファイト一発！充電ちゃん！ English Title: Charger Girl Ju-den Chan Chinese Title: 魔力充電娘 Plot From a planet called "Life Core", which exists parallel to the normal human world, much more technologically advanced than our own, females known as "Juuden-chan" (charger girls) are patrolling the human world and working hard in search for individuals who feel depressed and unlucky. Their job is to find humans in the dimension that are depressed, transform into their respective rubber suits, to charge these people up with the help of electricity in order to improve their mental states. Plug Cryostat, one of these Juuden-chan, is clumsy, inefficient, and an airhead, but she always tries her best. While normally unseen by human eyes Plug, accidentally, while at work one day, meets a young man who is able to see her, Oumi Sento, who can not only see the Charger Girls when other people can’t, but can hear, talk to, and violently smack them upside the head with an aluminum bat. She was targeting his sister.Initially skeptical of the purpose of Charger Girls, Sento eventually becomes involved in the business of Charging, and a nefarious plot to steal people’s energy. This series revolves around the various antics between the main characters and the quest for this Juuden-chan to improve herself. 'Episode List' Specials Extra short episodes are featured in the DVD releases of the series, featuring more explicit content than the broadcast show. '1- "Charging in an Open Bath"' (露天風呂で充電〜) Airdate: December 18, 2009 While the Jūden-chan relax at an onsen, Plug gets annoyed with people comparing her breasts to Arresta's, causing her to turn temporarily crazy and start molesting all the other girls. '2- "Sweetie Arresta Appears"' (スィーティ・アレスタ登場) Airdate: February 25, 2010 In a cosplay show for the male customers, Arresta dresses up as Milly and ends up getting attacked by an octopus controlled by Plug. However, the controls for the robotic octopus short out, and the octopus attacks Plug, as well as the other cosplayers. '3- "Stay up Late in the Night at the Hot Springs Part I"' (『温泉の夜は更けて!!』PART I) After being charged by a new refresher, Iono and Hakone come onto Sento. '4- "Stay up Late in the Night at the Hot Springs Part II"' (『温泉の夜は更けて!!』PART II) Plug, Arresta and Rona catch Reika and Kuran eloping in the springs. However, it turns out to be a holographic projection and the three peepers are punished by the real Rōden-chan. '5- "Jūden Fight!"' (充電ファイト!) Plug and Arresta duke it out in a nude fight. However, Arresta gets the upper hand when she exploits Plug's weakness, her antennaes, and temporarily becomes a sadist. '6- "Party of the Night"' (宴の夜) Airdate: May 21, 2010 As the Jūden-chan celebrate their final night at the hot springs, someone adds an anti-stealth potion that lets them be seen by normal humans. Picture Gallery 'Transparent Files' 'Official Art' 'Merchandise' 'Screenshots' 'Transformations and Powers' 'Plug' 'Allesta' 'Others' 'Group' Video Gallery Others 'Mahou Shoujo Sweetie Milly (Show within a Show) ' Category:Anime Category:2000-2009 Category:Fight Ippatsu! Juuden-chan! Page Category:2010-2019